


Teaghlach ro Gach nì

by pastaandscones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaandscones/pseuds/pastaandscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kirkland Clan was once a widely known family. They where the head of a major company, after all. But after an terrorist attack on a company fundraiser, the Kirkland family was wiped out. Or, nearly wiped out.<br/>After the attack, young Alice was left on her own. Fourteen years later, Alice is living in Liverpool with a nice lady who took her in. She is finishing University and planning on going into the Design field. That's when, by chance, her life is flipped upside down a second time, when she catches a glimpse of her brother, boarding a train bound for London.<br/>Alice leaves the comfort of Liverpool to trek across Europe, determined to find her family again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaghlach ro Gach nì

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a dream, only I made it make more sense. In the dream, my "mother" died of some illness, and then I got separated my family, only to find my younger brother at an event sponsored at my College. He went into the actual event, but I missed it, but before that we where talking. After he disappeared, I hoped on a bus with my dog and somehow got from my city in the US to the country side near London, where I got lost because the bus didn't go all the way to London, or London Town, where my brother owned a restaurant, and found a really old abandoned farm with all the animals alive and well.  
> So yeah, this story makes much more sense than that.  
> Anyways, next chapter will have a bit of Alice's point of view, but then switch to Allistor's.

If you had asked eight year old Alice Kirkland, she would have said she hated her older brothers more than anything. They were mean and they always picked on her, and they scared all her friends away! Alice was ok with Peter, he didn’t do any of that yet, but he was still a baby.

“Allistor, give me Flying Mint Bunny back!” Alice pouted as she tried to snatch the toy out of the thirteen year old’s hand. But Allistor was having none of that, holding the toy out of her reach.

The heels of her black Dynasty Ashely youth pumps, which their mother had ordered from America because Alice loved the little bows on them, clicked against the floor softly as she hopped, trying to grab her beloved toy.

“Allistor, Alice,” Their mother’s voice called out, causing them to turn. Victoria Kirkland was a beautiful woman, with long golden hair and big blue eyes. Her dark blue cocktail dress perfectly hugged her form, making her look like an angel. Victoria had moved around the United Kingdom quite a bit growing up, and it quite a bit in her accent, which was a lovely mix of the English, Scottish, Irish and Welsh accents. Alice love listening to her mother’s voice, especially at night, when she was drifting off to sleep. “Come along, we have to take a picture, and Allistor, give Alice Mint Bunny back.”

Alice grinned as Allistor gave her toy back, clinging to the stuffed doll with one arm, and her mother’s with the other, Allistor following behind the blondes.

Victoria expertly arranged the Kirkland clan in front of the fountain. She and her husband, William, where in the back, with Victoria holding Peter and William’s arm around his wife. Liam, Allistor, Owen, and Sean where standing before them, with Victoria having an hand on Allistor’s shoulder and William with a hand on Owen’s. Alice stood at the very front, clutching Mint Bunny with one arm and Allistor’s hand with the other.

It was a perfect picture. Perfect for the paper, perfect for the company site. She could already hear her father boasting about it over breakfast. “Look what they say! ‘Kirkland Fundraiser for the orphans a success!” He would say, while waving the newspaper with the picture around on it.

If everything was perfect, why did everything go so wrong?

There was no warning for the Kirkland clan. They were just posing for pictures when the fountain exploded.

Then things dissolved into chaos.

Men with guns stormed the fundraiser, shouting and shooting. Alice was crying as she lost her family in the mess.

She only stopped crying when one of the men loomed in front of her. She looked at him with teary eyes.

His face was covered by a gas mask. He must have been a part of that group her father was complaining about. An Eco terrorist? Something like that.

The last thing Alice remembered of that night was the man hitting her with the butt of his riffle.

 

If you asked twenty-two year old Alice Walker, she would say she missed her older brothers more than anything. They were mean and they always picked on her, and they scared all her friends away, but they where her big brothers. They looked out for her and stood up for her against bullies. And she missed little Peter. Little Peter, who never had a chance to grow up. Today would have been his Fourteenth birthday.

Alice had managed to build a new life after that day. She was taken in by a nice, elderly woman. She had changed last name to Walker, by her caretaker's suggestion, in case any of those terrorists where looking for her.

The group had been a little-known group until they had attacked the Kirkland family. The family had been one of the wealthier families in Britian, and the group, FLAG, had made their move. They believed that the goverment was corrupted, and that no one person should be wealthier than any other. They seemed to ignore that William Kirkland worked hard for his wealth, spending most of his life to build up his company. Anybody could be wealthy if they put the same effort her father had into their claim for fame. Ok, not true. But, still. Everybody had potential, as her father had said.

Anyways, the woman that had taken her in was a wonderful lady. She treated Alice as if she was her own granddaughter. She gave Alice a job at her cafe, as a waitress, and helped Alice pay fees. She did so much for Alice. She didn't try to talk Alice out of the design program at Liverpool Hope University like most would.

Alice pulled out her train card, texting on her phone as she walked, quickly typing as she went.

**Honda Sakura:** Alice-Chan, where are we meeting?

**Alice Walker** : Does that little cafe about a block away from campus sound good?

"What the fuck do ya mean it didn't go through?" A heavily scottish voice demaned as  Alice walked through the turntiles. Alice didn't know what made her look up. There where plenty of angry Scottish bussiness men in Liverpool. Ok, not plenty, but it didn't mean he was anything special. But she did look up. And what she saw made her heart stop. Heading towards the trains bound to London was a man with bright red hair and angry green eyes pulling a blonde boy, who couldn't be more then fourteen, along with him. She didn't know exactly what made her stop and focus on them, but it was what the boy was holding that made her go near a mental break down. It was a battered green bunny with wings. It looked hand made, and like it went through hell. It was her battered green bunny with wings, worn from being snatched from her for eight years and her older brothers holding it captive as she cried. Hand made by her mother when Alice was born. Lost when FLAG attacked the Kirkland Fundraiser.

"Allistor!" She screamed as she ran after them through the crod, towards the London trains. "Peter!" Tears blurred her vision. They couldn't hear her through the crowd. "Allistor! Turn around!" They where alive. She wasn't alone. Peter and Allistor where alive.

She was to late. They got onto the train, door sliding close as she still wrestled through the crowd. She just managed to get to the edge of the platform when  they slide shut. That was when Peter said something to Allistor and the redhead turned around a met Alice's eyes.

Green met green and Allistor nearly dropped his phone as her mouthed her name. 

The train began moving and Alice ran besides it, starting in a slow jog as Allistor scrambled to write something on a piece of paper with a pen he stole from Peter. He pressed it against the window as Alice lost sight of the train, not able to catch the thing he wrote on the paper.

A buzzing in her hand brought her back to the real world, a world where her brother wasn't there.

**Honda Sakura** : That sounds fine.

**Honda Sakura** : Does in an hour work for you?

**Honda Sakura** : Alice-chan?

**Honda Sakura** : Alice-chan, are you there?

**Honda Sakura** : Alice, are you alright?

Alice shook her head, tapping out a reply.

**Alice Walker:** I'm fine. I just thought I saw somebody I use to know. It wasn't them. An hour will be fine.

Alice made her way to her train, trying to think about what seeing Allistor was trying to say.


End file.
